Broken Guard
by dsymouse
Summary: What would have happened if she had died? Edward's path to discover there is a world away from the one he loved. A world without her. A world with new people, new places. A new Life. Read and REVEIW! Used to be called Tanned
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He felt exhausted. He needed to hunt., the burn down his throat was unbearable. But it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. It was as if he was standing right next to _her_, but couldn't talk to her, touch her or even _smell_ her. He curled up, starting to enjoy the thirst, it distracted him. 

He had left for her own safety, but was she safe without him to protect her? What if that damn vampire found her again? 

He shouldn't have gone. Now there's no way of telling. Did she hate him now? Did she finally realise he was nothing more than a monster? He felt his still heart getting torn apart slowly, piece by piece.

Her, his first love. His clumsy, beautiful human. His. How could he have hurt her like that? 


	2. Sofia

**Authors' Note****:**

**1) In this "Fan Fiction" vampires can cry. **

**2) This is quite slow going, **

**We apologise for both. Thank You from Daisy (dsymouse), Clarissa and Ida. Enjoy.**

**Volterra, Italy**

Sofia's little sister, Mary was still sprawled over her bed on the phone with her new boyfriend.

She had been since yesterday after their _first date_ (which had lasted longer than legally necessary). Sofia stared over at her and raised her eyebrows.

'Your going to have to come off that phone at some point. Dad will be furious if the phone bill goes up another thousand euros.' Sofia teased. Mary scowled at her.

' Why do you care? Well at least I've got a boyfriend to call.'

'Yeah, but at least I haven't gone through three this month.' Sofia laughed 'You're a year younger than me and you've gone through more boyfriends than I'll happily have in a lifetime.'

Mary opened her mouth to reply snappily, but was interrupted by Antonio, Sofia's elder brother.

' Sofia's right Mary. You've killed your namesake. Plus I want to call someone too.' He called, leaning on the doorframe, a cheeky sparkle in his soft hazel eyes.

' She'll never listen anyway.' Sofia sighed.

'But Antonio, Fabio's talking.' Mary puppy-eyed. Sofia sighed. Not working. Antonio pointedly held out his hand and Mary finally gave in reluctantly, and chucked it over to him, before lying back on her bed, sulking.

'Cheers.' Antonio called, catching it and bounded out of the room, phone in his hand.

Sofia shrugged and picked up a hair-brush and dragged it through her long, tangled brown hair, battling through her many knots. She stared at her reflection, with a look of discontentment, Mary still sulking in the background.

She longed for a pale complexion. Her friend, Anna had always been pale, with flaming red hair and dark green eyes. Anna had been the one with all the male attention. Anyone with something in their pants had wanted her. Sofia had just always been the background person, behind her perfect friend.

She stared at her reflection. Her hair flicked around her strong jaw line and her otherwise delicate features only made her huge hazel eyes and freckles stand out even more against her olive skin. She looked down at her body. It was petite, with almost no curves, and small rounded boobs. Anna was curvier with bigger boobs, a small waist and wide hips. Jealousy consumed Sofia's mind. She glared at her plain, light brown spaghetti-strap top and started fiddling with her sunstone pendant in an irritated attempt to calm herself down.

'Vain much? You've been staring at the mirror longer than I was on the phone.' Mary laughed, filing her nails.

Sofia shot her a dirty look. Mary just laughed and continued filing while Sofia turned back to the mirror.

Anna and her were smiling from the side of her mirror in an old, battered photograph.

She felt a familiar pang of anxiety. They'd had an argument so Anna wasn't picking up her phone and hadn't called her for days, but Sofia still hoped that she would keep to their arrangement and meet on the Palazzo Dei Priori, next to the clock tower. Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Taking the photograph with her, Sofia started walking to town.

Today was 'Saint Marcus Day'. It was because some guy called Marcus _supposedly_ drove some _**vampires**_away. Sophia laughed at the very idea. _Vampires_, honestly. But luckily this meant no school so she wasn't complaining.

Finally Sofia arrived at the Palazzo. There were thousands of people, all wearing bright yellow, orange and red. Amongst the people, she also caught glimpses of children wearing 'vampire' outfits, fangs and all. Squeezing through the crowds of sweaty people in ridiculous outfits, she made her way towards the clock tower. She felt like her skin was on fire from the heat, so she moved into the shaded area of the clock tower.

'Anna!' she shouted, poised on her tip-toes 'I'm here! OMPH.' She had been pushed over by the masses and, on to a small vampire with fake fangs and a cape.

'Sorry! I didn't see you there.' She said softly, helping the tearful boy to his feet.

Sofia spotted a flash of red hair and ran after it 'Anna! Anna! Over here!' The red-head turn around. It wasn't Anna. Sofia sighed and slumped into the shade of the clock tower feeling hopeless and embarrassed. That was the third time today.

12:00 noon, Sofia cupped her hands over her ears, blocking her ears from the deep 'dong' of the clock tower. Still the noise was excruciating. She pushed through the crowd, only to be pushed back again. She fell backwards and hit a rock-like object behind her.

She turned to see which marble statue she had fallen against, only to be greeted by quite possibly the most beautiful being she had ever come across. His lonely black eyes expressed a pain that Sofia would never attempt to describe, and his well defined jaw-line was set into a grim, forced smile. A wave of depression swept over her. She felt completely hopeless. It was as if there was no longer a reason for being around. The pain in her heart was the worst of all. It seared through her body, causing her to shake in pure hatred for herself. Sofia could feel these terrifying emotions building up inside her, and suddenly she burst.

She threw her arms around his strong, cold neck and burst into uncontrollable tears. Tears that she felt would never stop. She sobbed into his sweet smelling, chest and felt his arms surrounding her. Embracing her. Holding her tight against himself. She let his hurt pour into her body and felt cold tears stream down his own mesmerising face. After what felt like hours Sofia slowly felt their tears subsiding.

The pale stranger looked down at her serenely. His voice was angelic, even through the agony in it's tone. 'Thank you Sofia.' He whispered softly into her ear.

And with that the stunning creature blended into the darkness, leaving Sofia stuttering behind, her heart beating furiously.

After standing there for a while, stunned, Sofia turned to face the crowd. She inhaled and exhaled several times before attempting to battle the masses. Scanning the plazza, she caught sight of yet another red-head. She was leaning against the clock tower, obviously waiting for someone. Sofia's heart skipped two beats. She pushed her way through the crowd eagerly. Reaching the tower, Sofia felt her heart drop as fast as it had risen. This red-head was dark skinned, and definitely not Anna.

Anna wasn't coming.

As she started to reluctantly walk home, she looked back over to where she'd met that stunning 'angel'. She suddenly caught a glimpse of dark red eyes in the shade, staring after her, with a menacing glare.

Sofia shook her head. 'Stop being ridiculous, it was probably nothing,' she told herself. She started walking home again, confused.

As she was making her way through the ever growing crowd, she suddenly stopped. Looking back where she'd seen the eyes, she realised something.

_He knew her name. _


End file.
